halofandomcom-20200222-history
Password-Lacking Marine
The Password-Lacking Marine is a Halo 3 Easter egg. In the level Crow's Nest, there is a Marine at the end of the first long, curved corridor. There is a funny exchange of words between this Marine, who needs ammunition for himself and his comrades, and someone behind a door that leads to an armory. The exact discussion changes depending on difficulty, but it always involves this Marine trying to get through the door without a password that is intended to keep Brutes from entering. Either he forgot or never knew about it. They're voiced and possibly written by the creators and voices of Red vs Blue. At the end of each conversation, the Marine repeatedly knocks the door until killed. Interestingly, the man behind the door does not even bother to check the security camera even though a sign next to the door clearly indicates there is one. Ironically, if you kill him he drops an Assault Rifle which is funny as he says he needs ammunition and it actually had ammunition. Also, he won't groan or flinch if you shoot or melee him. right|250px Easy/Normal Transcript :(listen) Marine (Jason Saldana, Tucker): Hey, open up! Voice (Matt Hullum, Doc): Password, please. Marine: You gotta be kidding me! What password? Voice: The password so we don't open the door for Brutes. Marine: Do I sound like a Brute to you?! Voice: Well, you could be held prisoner by Brutes. Marine: If I was held prisoner by Brutes and knew the password, then the Brutes could just force me to tell you the password and you'd open the door for them. pause Voice: Okay, well now I'm definitely not gonna open the door. Marine: But we need ammo! Voice: Well why don't you go ask your Brute buddies, then. Knocking. Heroic Transcript Marine (Gustavo Sorola, Simmons): Hey, open up! Voice (Geoff Ramsey, Grif): Password. Marine: What? Voice: Need the password! Marine: You gotta be kidding me! What password? Voice: Password! They gave it out at the staff meeting fifteen minutes ago! Marine: Meeting? What meeting?! I was out here! Voice: Not supposed to let anyone in without it. Marine: If the staff meeting just ended, no one outside is gonna know the freakin' password! Now open up! We need ammo and the Chief is out here! pause Voice: Does he know the password? Marine: He wasn't at the meeting either! Knocking. Legendary Transcript :(listen) Marine (Burnie Burns, Church): Hey! Open up! Voice (Joel Heyman, Caboose): What's the password? Marine: Password? Oh man, I forgot. Voice: Forgot... what? Marine: I forgot the password. Voice: See, that was almost right. Uh, see, the password begins with "I forgot", but ends differently. Um, try again. Marine: No. I mean, I forgot the password. Voice: No, okay, see, you - you got it wrong again. See, you said the same thing as last time. pause Marine: *sigh* I'm being serious; I don't know the password! Voice: No no no, see, you changed the first part. See, that - that part was the right part. See, now you've got the whole thing wrong! Marine: No! I forgot what the password is and I just need you to open the door! Pause Voice: Allright, c'mon, man, now you're just guessing! Knocking. These are very in-character, unlike the Heroic speech. Trivia *Each time, the characters are voiced by a different set of Red vs. Blue actors. On Easy and Normal, it is Jason Saldaña (Tucker) and Matt Hullum (Doc). On Heroic, it is Geoff Ramsey (Grif) and Gustavo Sorola (Simmons). On Legendary, it is Burnie Burns (Church) and Joel Heyman (Caboose). The character models for the Marines change as well. In Easy and Normal, the Marine is usually a radio operator. *Sometimes a glitch occurs and the conversation from a different level can be heard on the level, you're currently playing on. *It should be noted that a sign that says video surveillance is right beside the door, so the voice inside should be able to watch a monitor to confirm whether or not a Marine was at the door. *This is also a reference to Episode 21, Motion to Adjourn, where Simmons tells Grif that he is the ammo holder. Grif later gets told that he shouldn't sleep during staff meetings so he wouldn't not know his assignments. *Also, the joke for the Heroic version is a reference to Sarge making a password "password", an access-code "access code" and Codeword "codeword" *The ethnicity of the password-lacking marine is always different from the previous one. Category:Halo 3 Category:UNSC Category:Easter Eggs Category:Red vs Blue Category:Halo 3 Easter Eggs